The Mission of Ice and Sand
by Daitsuke
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee are sent to a mission to the borders of Konoha and Hidden Sand. They are accompanied by a ninja of the Hidden Leaf, who seems to fascinate both, Naruto and Lee. My first chapter of my first story. Holds no yaoi!...Or yuri at that matter..Anywho, constructive criticsm is wanted. Hopefully you'll enjoy!
1. The mission

So, I'm kinda new with these stories, so I don't know the limit...So, I went and did this as a starter to see how y'all react and I'll know how to continue. This story holds no yaoi, yuri, sexual content, or bloody violence.

It's winter in Konoha, as Naruto Uzumaki and Rock Lee, two shinobis, are training near the lake.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto shouts as he uses one of his trademark jutsus, and creates four shadow clones next to him, in wich three leap towards Rock Lee. As the remaining clone helps Naruto create a spiraling ball, the "Rasengan"

"As expected, but this time, I am prepared Naruto-kun! Konoha Senpu!" Lee shouts as he jumps towards the clones, kicking the three clones, and preparing to land ontop of the real Naruto.

"You won't beat me that easily!" Naruto yells as the remaining shadow clone tosses him towards Lee. Naruto extends his rasengan towards the incoming kick as he souths. "Rasengan!"

The kick and the Rasengan collide, the Rasengan causes a slight explosion wich knocks back both, Lee and Naruto. Naruto landed onto his back as so did Lee, altough Lee did a slight blackflip while flying. The two quickly got up and dusted themselves before both of them shouted. "I won!"

The two look each other suprised. As they began to argue on who had won. "Obviosly, it was me who won. My Rasengan sent you flying." Naruto said. "Your Rasengan only caused my kick to become stronger, and because of that, I kicked both, you and myself." Lee stated.

*How is that even possible?...* Naruto taught in his mind. As the two continued their argument, Sakura Haruno, a team-mate of Naruto, appeared. Who seemed to be slightly irritated.

"Honestly you two! Do you have to fight about everything?" Sakura stated, while glaring at Lee and Naruto. Naruto and Lee both quickly forgotted their argument as they turned towards Sakura. And said "Hi Sakura-chan!"

"Say, would want to go to the Ichiraku's Ramen, with me?" Naruto quickly said, while moving towards Sakura. Altough Lee soon jumped over Naruto and inbetween Sakura and Naruto. "Sakura-chan! Would you like to train with me today?" Lee southed. Looking at Sakura who sighed. "Honestly...Tsunade wants to meet you two, she has a mission for you."

Lee and Naruto looked at eachother, before turning back to Sakura and nodding, after wich they jumped off. Sakura stood there and taught. *Those two together on a same mission will only end badly..*

Later in the Hokages room... "You two are going to the borders of Konoha and the Hidden Sand, there appears to be some troubles with rogue ninjas..." Tsunade stated, while eating some pork and rice.

"B-but, I was going to take Sakura out to Ichiraku's tonight!" Naruto objected, but before he could continue, Lee spoke. "Alright, when do we leave?" "-Help me out here damn it!-" Naruto whispered, but with no avail.

"Right now...Also, I've gotten another shinobi to your group, he's waiting in the gates, he fits perfectly for this mission." Tsunade said, before letting out a slight chuckle. Naruto and Lee nodded, before they made their way outside, discussing with each other.

"Who do you think the shinobi is?" Naruto asked from Lee. Who responded. "I don't know, but he must be a master of taijutsu, Tsunade did say that he fits perfectly for this mission." "Bah, no he ain't. He's the master of genjutsu...And has black hair...And is not that social." Naruto claimed. Lee looked at Naruto confused before he spoke. "...That description sounds awfully alot like Sasuke...Except that he'd be the master of genjutsu..."

"Eh!?...Ehehe...No matter, let's go already!" Naruto quickly spoke in order to save himself from the situtation. The two make their way to the gates, where they spot their teammate, a man, who has two swords, seathed both, in his waist, and in his back. Wearing black pants, and a t-shirt, coloured also, in black. The man comes forth as he seems to be somewhat same size as Naruto.

"I'm Ryonoto Hazikuura, I believe you two are my teammates for this mission." The man said, while inspecting both Rock Lee, and Naruto, but he soon began to inspect Naruto very carefully. Soon his eyes widden as he said. "Y-you're...Naruto Uzumaki, are you not?!"

Naruto could not help but smile as he replied. "Yush!"

Ryonoto bowed down, and spoke. "It's an honor to meet you!"

Lee soon stopped the moment by saying. "We've got no time for this! The border is a two day trip! I bet if we're fast, we can get there before tonight!" He southed with a expression filled with euphoria and excitement. Ryonoto looked at Lee confused.

"What?...It's a two day trip, one and a half minium." Lee did not listen as he began running, leaving Naruto and Ryonoto there. Naruto shrugged as he said. "Don't worry about Bushy-brows, he's always like that!" Before heading after Lee. Leaving Ryonoto to the gates, scratching the back of his head wondering. *Always...Like that?...*...Oh! OI! WAIT UP! Ryonoto southed as he began following Naruto and Lee, who were too far away to hear Ryonoto.

In the evening, the three we're resting and eating curry. Suddenly, Lee stood up and spilled his curry. "I just realised! Should we not have a jónin with us!?"

"You're right! We should, right Ryonoto?" Naruto said, as the two looked at Ryonoto, who was now covered in curry, and had a confused look on his face.

"I believe we should, if you excuse me, I need to clean my face." Ryonoto said, somewhat irritated, before standing up and walking towards his tent. Lee and Naruto looked at each other.

"-Nice going Bushy-brows! This guy is super strong, and you spill curry onto his face!-" Naruto whispered, glaring at Lee.

Alright, re-written. So, once more, keep the reviews coming. I do hope that it's according to the rules now...


	2. The message to Konoha

The next morning, Ryonoto wakes up as he walks out of his tent, to see Lee doing pushups next to the campfire.

"What on earth are you doing at this time of the day?" Ryonoto asked. "9001...9-Oh, morning, care to train with me?" Lee turned his head towards Ryonoto as he continued his pushups. Ryonoto shook his head. "No thank you, I have no strength to do that...Atleast that much." he said, while looking around. "By the way, uh...-" Ryonoto pondered as Lee was quick enough to reply. "I am Rock Lee, Konoha's noble blue beast!" Lee finished as he had not stopped doing pushups. "Yes...Rock Lee...Have you seen Uzumaki Naruto?"

Lee nodded as he said. "He's still sleeping in his tent, he told me to tell you that we need to send a message to Konoha, requesting a jóunin to join us...And after he said that, he told me that he got an excuse to sleep." Lee said, being oblivious to his words, he once more began counting, as Ryonoto taught to himself.

*The village hero...Finds an excuse to sleep, on a mission...*

Ryonoto sighed as he walked to his tent, where he took a small parchment, and began writing onto it. "We are in need of a capable jóunin, to help us in a mission in the borders of Konoha. The coordinates are: X, 178.91, and Y, 253.27"

After some minutes, Ryonoto walked outside, where he looked around as he asked. "Erm...Where do you keep the pidgeon?"

Lee turned his head. "Hmm?...A pidgeon, why would we have that?" The answer confused Ryonoto as he then continued. "A hawk then?" Lee shook his head. "Why would we need a pet bird with us to a mission like this?" he asked. Ryonoto lifted his palm and smacked it straight to his face. "Ai,ai...We need a bird of some sort in order to deliver the message to Konoha!"

He southed, being rather irritated. Although soon both, Lee and Ryonoto heard a loud yawn as Naruto walked out of his tent. "What's all this racket?..." he asked. "Well, we need to send a letter to Konoha, but we have no bird to deliver it!" Ryonoto said, irritated, but more calm.

Naruto looked at Ryonoto as he yawned once more. "Could we not catch one?" he asked. "You can't have a wild bird deliver a message! They need to be trained, and that training can take well over a year!" Ryonoto said, before sighing. "Well, I guess we need to head back to Konoha..." he said. But Rock Lee stood up and southed. "Ten thousand!" before looking at Ryonoto and saying. "I will deliver the message and bring a jóunin here! I bet I can get to Konoha in just three hours!" Lee southed, being filled with excitement.

Ryonoto looked at Lee as he sighed. "If you say so..." he said, and handed the letter to Lee. "I shall return soon!" Lee said as he took the letter and sprinted off to a run.

Naruto chuckled as he said. "Njeheheh, see? That's dealt with!" Ryonoto looked at Naruto as he forced out a smile. "Atleast now you can sleep the whole day..." Narutos smile froze as he spoke. "Eh...Lee told you?" Ryonoto nodded, as he let out a small chuckle. "Well, now when you're up, we could go fishing. We have enough food to last for the mission, but with this setback, we'd be starving by the time we are heading back to Konoha." He said, while walking to a nearby tree, unsheathing one of his swords, and slicing couple of long branches off. The branches drop to Ryonoto's left arm, as he grabs and walks to the campfire, as he sits down and begins to sharpen the ends of them.

After a couple of minutes, he stands up and hands one of the sticks to Naruto. "These should do." he said. Naruto took one of the sticks as he asked. "Should these be fishing poles?.." Ryonoto chuckled as he said. "No, they're spears. We don't have the materials for fishing poles." Naruto looked at the spear as he frowned. "Ugh..." He said, but before he could continue, Ryonoto grabbed Naruto's shoulder and slightly shoved him forward. "Let's get going, we've got lots of time untill Rock Lee returns!" He said.

After what seemed like two hours of walking, Naruto and Ryonoto reached the shore of a river. Ryonoto took off his boots and lifted his jeans up to his knees, as he walked to the water, and lifted his spear. "Now we'll just wait for the perfect catch." Naruto watched from the shore as Ryonoto stood still, holding the spear up, a salmon swam to him, as Ryonoto attempted to stab the fish, but the salmon was too quick and dodged everything. Suddenly, Ryonotos face got ice cold, as he dropped his spear, and took up his two swords, and yelled. "You won't get away from me you damn scum!" as he began to slice the water furiously.

Naruto watched from the shore, with a rather confused look. *Slicing water with swords...Only because a fish managed to dodge a stab...* he taught. As Ryonoto walked back to the shore, with the salmon in his hands, the salmon having, couple of slices on it's back. "See? This'll be our dinner tonight!" he said, while having a wide smile. Pretending that the small incident had never happened. "Let's head back to the camp, we can cook this before Rock Lee returns." he said. As he walked towards the way they came from. *And is such a bad actor..* Naruto taught as he followed Ryonoto.

When the two came back, the sun had set, and from the camp, they spotted light. When they arrived, they noticed that Rock Lee had returned, and was accompanied by Might Guy, and the two we're doing pushups.

Ryonoto's face froze as he taught. *Oh lord, not another one.* Guy noticed them as he increased his pace and finished doing pushups. "9 999, 10 000 pushups!" He said while leaping up, landing infront of Naruto "Naruto, so wonderful to see a man of youth yet again!" Guy southed, before looking at Ryonoto. "And who is this another man of youth?" He asked. To which Ryonoto replied with an confuses expression. "Eh...Ryonoto Hazikuura. You must be the jóunin we asked?" Guy replied with a simple nod, as Naruto opened his mouth. "Bushy Brows, could you've not bring Kakashi sensei, or Yamato?"

Lee looked at Naruto. "Well, I taught that Guy-sensei would be better with us." Lee said, while finishing his pushups. The moment was broken when the growls of Naruto's stomach were heard. "Urgh...I'm starving, let's cook the fish..." Naruto said, the others nodded, as they began to prepare a cooking fire.

An hour later, the fish was being slowly roasted in the fire, as Ryonoto cooked it, as suddenly, Guy neared him, inspecting him carefully. "You...Ryonoto, seem like a strong young man." He stated, to which Ryonoto replied with a chuckle. "Strong? I highly doubt it...Skillful with the use of swords, maybe. But strong? No..." The response only got Guy excited as he jumped up and southed. "What!? Then you must train with me, I shall make you a strong, man of youth like myself, along with Lee and Naruto here!" He once more stated as he pointed at Ryonoto, who was suprised, but on the same time intrigued. *I could use some stamina and strength...And these two DO achieve things I could only dream off...* He taught, after a small moment of thinking, he gave a smile as he replied. "I would be honored."

The response got Guy leaping from joy, then he stopped and took a green jumpsuit from his back bag. "You must wear this! It has been tailored to fit anyone, and increases your performance!" He said. Ryonoto looked at the suit. "Eh?..." *That suit...It's...Plain ugly...* He taught, but tried to reply with a smile. "Could I possibly...Wear my current attire?" He asked. To which Guy replied with a grunt. "Hmph. Doubt full...You'll learn to like the suit as you shall see me and Lee in action trough the mission." Ryonoto quickly looked at the fish as he stated "Oh, the food's ready! Let's eat shall we?" He quickly changed the subject.

When the group ate, Naruto, Lee, and Guy had an eating contest...And Ryonoto sat next to his tent, keeping some distance from Lee. He'd rather not have burning hot salmon to his face tonight. "Ihm, hoihn ho heah youhh hushy howhs! (I'm going to beat you Bushy Brows)" Naruto southed, to which Lee replied. "Hishwhuhh heahihm Hahuho-hun! (Wish full dreaming Naruto-kun") Suddenly, Guy dropped his plate as he burbed. "You two are too slow! You need to train more!" He southed. And Ryonoto just looked at the group, and could not hide the laughter he had within him. He finished his plate, and said. "I shall head to sleep, tomorrow, we'll leave before dawn, we're terribly late." before going to sleep. Leaving the three there, sitting.

"A true man of youth!" Guy said, as he looked at Lee and Naruto, who were now stuffed. "Aaah..." Naruto sighed from relief. As Lee let forth a belch. "I believe we should head to sleep too, a tired shinobi is a useless shinobi." He said, seeming to quote Shikaku-, or Shikamaru Nara. Guy nodded, "Yes, you two head to sleep, I'll keep guard." He said, as Naruto and Lee went to their tents.

At some point of the night, Ryonoto woke, as he got out of the tent, to see Guy, sleeping in the ground. Ryonoto sighed as he quickly went to the bushes to relief himself. As he finished, he heard some muttering from behind him. "Sakura-chaan..." the voice said. As Ryonoto looked behind him, to see Naruto standing there, asleep. "Huh? Who's Sakura?" He asked. As Naruto's mouth turned upside-down. "You're not Sakura..." he muttered. Ryonoto was confused as he replied. "Of course I'm not." Naruto took a kunai and attempted to stab Ryonoto as he managed to dodge it. "You lied..." Naruto muttered.

"What the!?" Ryonoto southed as he quickly leaped behind Naruto, and as he took some distance, he looked back. And noticed that Naruto was running towards him, having the rasengan ready in his palm. "Rasengan!" Naruto southed while asleep. As Ryonoto did nothing else but looked at the incoming attack. Soon, a power full blast, accompanied by a yell, echoed trough the forest... "YEAAAAAAAAAAAARGH!"


	3. Team 59!

The dawn rised, as birds began their joyful singing. Lee and Guy were already up, doing pushups next to the campfire. Naruto walked out of his tent, as he looked around yawning. "...I need to take a piss..." He muttered as he walked to a nearby bush, and did his business. When he was walking back, the bushes thistled, and shuffled, as Ryonoto walked towards Naruto, looking badly beaten, and exhausted. Naruto looked at Ryonoto as he panicked. "Grah! Why the hell do you look like that?! Were you attacked?" He southed, pointing at Ryonoto. Who coughed.

"You could say that..." He muttered, rather irritated. Before walking past Naruto, onto his tent. Where he came after cleaning his face, and equipping his weaponry. "Let's pack things up and be on our way." He stated, as Naruto grumbled. "I'm too tire-..Eheheh..." Naruto chuckled as he grinned. He walked up to Lee. "Hey Bushy-Brows, I bet you can't pack our stuff under ten minutes!" He said, as Lee instantly turned his attention towards Naruto. "We'll see that Naruto-kun!" He southed, as he began to pack things up. After nine minutes, the tents we're all packed to the back bags.

Ryonoto looked amazed, as he taught. *That was actually quite clever...* before snapping. "Eh-Alright, let's go!" He stated as he was readying to leap to the trees, as he was shoved down to the ground by Guy, who southed. "Come on Lee, you'll never become a true shinobi unless you can't beat me!"

Ryonoto stood back up, as he was once again knocked down, this time by Lee. Who was southing. "I will win this time Guy-sensei! Naruto-kun, you will lose this challenge!"

Ryonoto once again tried pushing himself up, this time he managed to raise his head before Naruto leaped on top of him, and southed. "Oh yeah!? Winner can take Sakura-chan on a date!" As he slammed Ryonoto to the ground.

Ryonoto lied there for who knows how long. Head in the mud, he then raised his head for the fourth time. "Why won't they just kill me now?" He said with a mixture of anger, and sadness. Before slowly standing up and cleaning himself, before heading after the rest of the team.

Meanwhile, Naruto, Lee and Guy, were leaping from a tree to another, untill an kunai, with an explosive tag was thrown to one of the branches they were standing on. The three easily dodged it, as they landed down. Having their kunais ready for use. The sound of laughing was heard. "Tshehehe..." After that laugh, silence remained...Untill the silence was broken by the sound, and sight of flames, searing trough the forest, coming towards the group.

"Watch out!" yelled Naruto, as the three dodged to separate directions. From the burned path, walked a group of four shinobi, apparently, all being rogue, for they wore no headbands, or official suits of the villages.

The middle one, was smoking a cigar, as he had short, spiky hair, reaching to his left eye, which had a scar. And on his left cheek, he had the number "59" tattooed on him. "Well, well." He said.

"Looks like we've gained some reputation, to have shinobis from the hidden Leaf come this far, to the peaceful borders of Konoha." The man chuckled.

Guy sensei inspected the man in the middle. "Who are you?" he asked. The man, grinned as he said. "We, are the team 59." Naruto and Lee both looked up to Guy. "Team 59?" Naruto and Lee both asked. "I've got no idea who they are." Guy replied.

"Well then, allow me to elaborate." The rogue ninja in the middle said.

"Team 59, is an organization, of different shinobi from different villages, who's aim is to redo the current ninja world. Free from war, from sorrow, from...Ninjas." The man spoke.

Guy raised his eyebrow. "Would that not apply to you people then?" He asked.

"Well, we, the four, only ninjas left in the world. Would have the power, and command the world. Tshehehe..." The man let out another cold laugh.

"But, enough chit-chat. We are busy people, and you three are troubling us...Fire release! Great Fireball no Jutsu!" The man southed, as he prepared to enlight the rest of the forest.

"Frost style! Ice barrier!" Was heard as Ryonoto leaped in front of the two groups, and created a wall of ice in front of him. Which blocked the fire jutsu, but melted due to the temperature.

"Well, well, someone wants to play the hero." The rogue ninja said. "If that's what you wish...Attack!" The ninja raised his hand as the three other ninjas attacked, all targeting their own opponent.

Naruto's opponent was a shinobi, who wore a simple black robe, and a katana. The katana, was sparkling with electricity. Which gave away the fact that the ninja used lighting style. The ninja, had long, spiky, black hair. And the number "59" on his wrist. He wore a white shash on his waist, which held two scrolls.

Lee's opponent was a shinobi, who wore a net shirt, and on top of that, he had body armor. His skin was more tanner than the others, and he wore completely black glasses. He wore a hood, which had a forehead protector on it, and on the forehead protector, there was the number "59" He had waist protectors, and held a machete.

Guy's rival, was a shinobi, who wore a long black robe, and on the back, there was the number "59" in red. Nothing else. The man had long, black, hair, and a pony tail, reaching to his lower back. In his hand, he held a brass knuckle.

Ryonoto, was left with the cigar smoking, fire user shinobi. "Alright, let's dance." Ryonoto said, as he charged towards the ninja, as his swords clashed his kunai.

"Kage Bunshin no jutsu!" Naruto southed as three shadow clones appeared. Which two ran towards the katana wielder, as one stayed behind and began creating the rasengan.

"Lighting style! Electric slice!" The ninja southed, as he send forth a lighting beam, in the formation of a slice, towards the two shadow clones. "Killing" them instantly, after which the ninja charged towards Naruto who had yet to finish the rasengan, and was sliced by the sword, and sent backwards. Although the final shadow clone did not disappear. The shadow clone quickly turned into a giant shuriken, which the original Naruto, sent flying towards the sword user ninja. "Taste this!..."


End file.
